


A Room of One's Own

by Ilthit



Category: The Head Girl at the Gables - Angela Brazil
Genre: Angela Brazil Novels, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Time, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, School, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carina" escorts Lorraine to her new hostel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I do go out specifically and find the most obscure books to fic for.

Nothing had ever made Lorraine feel as grown-up as the sight of the vanity by the window of her hostel room. It had seen better years, but it had the mirror, the little drawers and the night light, and it was all hers.

Lorraine had been putting her own hair up for two years, but she asked Margaret to do it for her now. Margaret unpinned the mess it had got into in the train and did it back up for dinner. Her fingers trembled. They had never--

Lorraine closed her eyes. "Stay tonight?" she asked.

Because a grown-up could.


End file.
